


成南甜丨moron

by tumemanques



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemanques/pseuds/tumemanques
Relationships: 南甜 - Relationship, 成南 - Relationship, 甜南
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	成南甜丨moron

有成南，南甜，甜南，注意。

=======

看见张九南从战场上捡了个眸子精亮的泥娃娃回来的时候，高九成知道属于他的娃娃长大了。

他开始渴望征服，渴望压制，而不是一味服从。

情场战场火葬场。  
人总是成长的特别快。

转眼那个小孩已经成年。  
眼底的戾气反倒洗去了大半。

他成了外勤组里最甜的心肝。

高九成宠他，就像宠当年的张九南。  
然后他发现，小孩连举止，言谈，连思想，脾气，都开始像张九南了。

大概都是一丘之貉。  
樊霄堂十八岁的时候，高九成看着他从屋顶吊索下落，踩在空调外机上单手解开安全绳的姿势，已经活脱脱跟张九南一个样了。

然后高九成窥见了他们的秘密。

他在远镜里看着完成任务的樊霄堂蹿到张九南的背上，看见张九南笑着托住他的屁股，扭过头，他们在兄弟们的面前肆无忌惮地亲吻。  
他看见关九海拍着手哈哈大笑，他看见唯一知道他今天跟来外勤的张鹤伦视线虚虚地往这边扫了一眼。

他心平气和。

他意识到自己跟张九南的关系不应该允许自己心平气和，可他看着两人耳鬓厮磨，竟然还生出点想要微笑的奇妙心情。

都是风里来雨里去，指不定哪一天就没了命的孩子。  
怎么高兴怎么来吧。  
他们所在的世界没有公道，就也不用去考虑那些应该不应该的了吧。

他放下远镜去找他们的车子汇合。

看见高九成站在车边的时候，饶是张九南也愣了。  
还黏在人背上不肯下来的樊霄堂歘地就窜到了张鹤伦的身后，只露出半拉被枪灰沾脏了的心虚小脸。  
高九成倒是弃了男友，先凑到小孩面前，笑着给人抹了脸上的脏污，“都成小花猫了，以后少这么拼，脏活累活交给你九南哥。”  
刚成年的就偷腥的小猫惊疑地看着他哥的正牌男友，嗫喏出一句谢谢成哥。  
方才还笑得超夸张的关九海张霄白噤若寒蝉。

高九成冲小孩又笑一笑，自觉地爬进了驾驶座。

后头一群人顾左右而言他，聊着任务一路回到据点不表。

入夜，张九南敲开了高九成的实验室。

高九成抬头，隔着护目镜瞄了张九南一眼，就复又垂下头去看自己手里的毒物。

“哥……”  
“随便坐，我还要一会儿。”

又是一阵沉默。  
大概是高九成看到张九南来之后明显加快的动作让张九南安了心，青年坐在角落了安安静静地等着。

高九成像是想起了什么，回头朝张九南看了眼，正看见自己的男孩正百无聊赖地打着哈欠，笑着转头盯着显微镜找人搭话。  
“你要么去找甜甜玩会儿？在我这儿干等着怪无聊的，我好了去叫你们。啊——对了我还欠甜甜一顿牛排，要么一会儿你一起——”

他听见铁管桌腿被椅子重重碰撞的声音，心想好么张九南又用一根椅子腿儿睡觉摔了吧。

他没想到是那个大孩子摔了椅子横冲直撞过来扯他腰带。

那个在战场上神挡杀神的恶鬼匍匐在他的胯间，通红着眼卖力地活动颌骨试图唤醒他哥下身沉睡的肉块。  
肩膀慌张得直抖，吞咽的缝隙里忙不迭地呜咽着哥我错了哥你别不要我。

瞧。  
有什么好气的。

熟悉了臣服于一个人的快感，纵然是叱咤沙场了也于事无补的。

他一旦放了手他的孩子就会自己叼着缰绳回来。

高九成叹了口气，收好桌上的瓶瓶罐罐，在六队体术3A队员哭唧唧的侍奉下稳当地摘了手套和护目镜，在水池里心无旁骛地洗干净手。  
然后才去捏身下人的脸蛋。

“傻瓜。”

·

樊霄堂知道张九南一个人去找高九成了。  
高九成对他好，张九南也对他好，他慌了。

想着要是真起了矛盾自己还能帮着劝一劝，只会打架心思一根筋的小孩蹑手蹑脚地跑到了实验室门口，被一声叠一声高亢的浪叫吓得呆在了原地。

门没关好。  
他看见他的好哥哥被摆放在了实验桌上，一丝不挂，双腿大张，跟平时高九成摆在桌上的那些其他实验动物毫无区别。

张九南被操得没了心，满口胡言吐着他哥教他的淫词浪语，一颤一颤地拽着桌板。

是那个纵横敌营都不带擦破皮的张九南。  
是一旦他受了欺负，会一百倍讨回的张九南。  
是那个把他抵在暗巷里捏着腰咬他耳朵的时候会压低声音笑说你怎么抖成这样的张九南。

那个张九南被高九成掐着胯骨像个器具似的使唤着，涎水沾了一下巴，快活得发出不成调的喊叫。不知道去了几次，小腹一片泥泞，腿根已经痉挛地抽搐着，却还是卖力地蠕动屁股去迎他哥的凶器。

樊霄堂被雷劈了似的站在原地。

有什么还堪堪维持着剔透的东西在他的肚子里开花，露出丑恶腥臭的花蕊。

“要进来的话帮忙关门。”

高九成平稳的声线传来。

小孩鬼使神差地迈动步子。

张九南叫得更响了。  
捧在手心上宠着的小孩正用灼灼的视线不错眼珠地看着自己。

张九南下意识绞紧了肉穴，想要攀到他哥身上躲闪那道热切的视线，又被高九成的一个深顶捅得摊成软绵绵的一片。

“小樊，小樊别，别看了别看了唔别别别啊啊啊啊！”

樊霄堂小心翼翼地戳了戳张九南高挺的性器，谁曾想人就这么被摸得又射了一次。

张九南已经几乎要翻起白眼，猩红的舌尖打着抖瘫在牙关外，浑身都烫得离谱。  
樊霄堂连忙收回手，惴惴地看了高九成一眼。

高九成也不介意，一边把不应期的张九南又操得细声尖叫起来，一边还冲樊霄堂笑得和蔼。  
“甜甜等着也挺没意思，想摸就上手摸，哥挺慢的。”

也不敢给高九成瞧见鼓胀的裤裆，樊霄堂咬着下唇伸手捏了捏张九南的肩膀。

人体真的很神奇。

他记得在床上攀住的张九南的肩膀应该是有力，坚韧的，汗湿了一些，在夜灯下闪着光的。  
现在瘫软一片的张九南入手是湿滑的腻，又软又腻，高热得恨不得想要搂进怀里。

樊霄堂也作恶咬过张九南的胸口，只会换来那人哑着嗓子一声操，和更加剧烈的摇晃。  
可现在他揉捏张九南的乳尖，却能换来那人粘软的嗓子一声不成语句的呻吟。

樊霄堂描摹他哥的身体，爱不释手。  
直到他被高九成握住了手，他都不知道自己入魔似的摸了多久。

高九成已经从张九南的身体里退了出来。  
樊霄堂如梦初醒地回神看他哥。  
张九南摊在那里已经被摸得彻底翻了白眼，哭得满脸都是，樊霄堂连忙触电似的收回手。  
“对对对不起！”

高九成给男友草草做了清理，从储物柜里摸出毛毯把人裹了，摆到角落里。

然后他转身，冲不知道手脚该怎么摆放的小孩微微一笑。

“你哥今天累惨了，改天吧？改天一起玩？”  
“哦，哦哦，不是！我，成哥我只是——”  
他哥的饲主步步靠近，温和的鼻息凑到了面前。

“憋得慌？”

“哥帮你。”


End file.
